


we are for each other, then

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's warm in the mornings. (Or, Haruka adores Makoto just before sunrise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are for each other, then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SingMeToYourSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeToYourSide/gifts).



> Title taken from e.e.cummings' poem "since feeling is first."

It's warm in the mornings.

Haruka normally dispels the heat and closeness with a cold soak when he wakes up, but he normally wakes up after four in the morning, so this time he decides to let himself indulge. Makoto is still out cold, his hair pushed up at an angle in his sleep and his breathing soft and slow. He's the warmest thing in the room, and Haruka feels himself drawing irresistibly closer. When it's barely light out like this, it feels like they're in a separate dimension, a bubble inhabited by just the two of them, and Makoto is the only source of warmth. Haruka's head feels blank and empty, a space made solely to be filled with thoughts of Makoto. It's early enough that he has no room for anything but amazement, anything but hazy appreciation for the miracle that is Makoto sleeping next to him.

He reaches across the bunched sheets between them and strokes one of Makoto's closed eyelids, soft and featherlight with the pads of two fingers. He traces a line down Makoto's temple, his cheek, the underside of his jaw. At times like this, he feels almost frighteningly close to Makoto - almost, but not, because he could never be afraid of Makoto any more than he could be afraid of himself. No, he's been afraid of himself more than he ever has of Makoto. He flattens a palm against the side of Makoto's neck, feeling his sleep-warm skin, his pulse, the power that lies just beneath his hand. Not coiled or tense, not forceful, but calm, relaxed, and impossibly deep. Makoto makes a soft sound at that, soft like everything else in this moment. He leans in towards Haruka, shifts under his hand, barely opens his eyes, and Haruka thinks that if he gets any closer to Makoto he'll melt.

Then he _is_ closer, mouth grazing Makoto's collarbone, a hand on his hip, the untucked sheets pushed off Makoto's side of the bed with an awkward maneuvering of knees, and he _does_ melt. His legs melt into Makoto's legs, his arms melt into Makoto's back, and moving at all is simply not an option, not something that was ever in his nature to do. He breathes, and if warmth had a scent, it would be the way Makoto's skin smells. Haruka smiles then, slowly, not against Makoto's chest but into it. He thinks for a sleep-addled moment that Makoto's heartbeat is a part of him, something coming from within himself.

When the sun spills onto their bedroom floor through the gap in the curtains, Makoto sits up, and Haruka moves with him, feeling as natural as the stillness of a second ago. His everything else melts into Makoto's voice when he whispers into Haruka's hair.

"It's warm," he says. The sun is mostly up, lighting the room lazily. Makoto blinks his eyes open, and Haruka wants to curl into the warmth in his own chest, to keep the sight close, let it illuminate him throughout the day to come. He doesn't usually follow Makoto into the kitchen in the mornings, usually is content to stay in bed with the scent of him, but right now he feels compelled to trail after as Makoto wanders towards the coffeepot, measures, pours, waits, leans back into Haruka's arms as he waits.

"You got up early," Haruka says. His arms are around Makoto's waist, Makoto's hand loosely around his wrist. Makoto smiles. Haruka can't see his face, but he sees the swell of his cheek.

"Did I wake you up?"

Haruka makes a negative sound into the back of Makoto's neck, taking the time to breathe in the warmth of him while he's there.

 


End file.
